zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Polaris Eridanus (Epoch/Interloper Legacy Bio)
Alternate Alias "The Red Ice General" Race, Age, & Gender Male Inland Zora, Age Unknown Background During one of the many old wars of Hyrule, General Polaris found himself in charge of a number of his tribesmen set with the task of guarding the Water Temple against the Gerudo hoard of the thief king. At the battles end, Polaris' body lay riddled with arrows. It was on his funeral pyre that the goddesses chose to deny him entrance into the afterlife on the grounds that his usefulness was not yet fulfilled. His return was not celebrated the way you'd expect for a decorated general. Exiled, Polaris wandered for centuries making his presence known when necessary. When last seen he was entering the vault of his forefathers deep beneath Zora's Domain. Strengths Excellent strategist and battle tactician. Mastery of ice, the red variety. Accomplished hand to hand combatant. Weaknesses His lack of armor leaves him open to physical attacks. Extremely dry climates weaken him over time and reduces his control of and the ferocity of his ice magic. Fire is a hindrance. Blue Fire is a bitch. Equipment Hand-and-a-half Blade: In tune with his element. It bears a well ornamented cross guard of the purest vermillion, resembling icicles extending down a few inches towards the blade. The grip is wrapped in a supple crimson leather of hand-and-a-half length, to allow the wielder the option of both one and two handed combat. The pommel is a snarling red dragons head carved from a single large ruby with sapphires set for the eyes. The blade is a dull grey, with rippling steel from the hundreds of times the metal was beaten out and folded upon itself. A crimson scabbard donning golden scrollwork finished the set. Dual Makhaira: these weapons are attached to chains that are frozen and bound to the flesh of his arms, the chains intermingle with his funerary tattoos near perfectly, the swirling, slashing tattoos and lightning forged chains mesh together seamlessly. The chains and blades were initally forged during his encounter with the lava scorpion in the Temple of Forgotten Depths. This all occurred on Day 3 Appearance Polaris is old beyond measure, yet his body is frozen in the state it was at the time of his fall. He appears to be in his late 20's to early 30's and resembles any other Zora warrior of that age, save the crimson, rather than blue scales, the sword slung across his back and the head to toe funerary tattoos of his family and tribe. Personality First and foremost, Polaris is going to do what he thinks is right, no matter what the cost. Over the years he's turned into a bit of a recluse, because of that he's wary of readily offering trust to strangers. Saying that, he's doggedly loyal both to the love of friends and the hatred of foes. He'll put his neck on the line to aide and protect his comrades along with the weak and innocent. Timeline of Major Events Day Zero Summary Amidst the chaotic days of the Interloper Wars, Polaris Eridanus entered into the vault of his forefathers, deep beneath Zora’s Domain. There he was sent backwards in time through strange and unknown forces, putting him into the era of the Epoch of Disharmony, when King Tiburon reigned over Zora’s Domain, the Eridanus line was not yet conceived of. Day 1 Summary Unaware that he was sent back in time Polaris awakes in Zora’s Domain in the presence of King Tiburon. He swears allegiance with the king and meets Majin and Kaimu. The trio is tasked by Tiburon to secure an alliance with the Goron’s for the upcoming war. As they travel to Death Mountain Polaris begins to realize he’s in the distant past. Day 2 Summary Polaris revels to Majin and Kaimu that he is from the future, much to their confusion. At Kakariko Village Polaris seeks an informant, Haldar, on how to reach Goron City. Unfortunately a team sent by the King of Hyrule seeks the same informant. A battle starts when Polaris is attacked by Taden, a member of this team. The battle eventually forces the trio to escape into the village well. Day 3 Summary In the well Kaimu and Polaris enter the Temple of Forgotten Depths. There Kaimu turns into a dragon, and Polaris gains two whip-like chain weapons. The two fight a giant lava scorpion with a time stone stuck in its back. Kaimu witnesses the future, Polaris travels to the future, and both are sent separate ways, Kaimu towards Snowpeak, Polaris towards Death Mountain. At Death Mountain he goes to speak with Goron leader Darmoto. Despite his best efforts to make an alliance, Darmoto instead choses to keep the Goron tribe nutural and on the sidelines. Later Polaris is confronted by Sirius. He learns from the mad scientist that the Kaimu he knew was a flawed clone that Sirius created. Before Polaris can react the two learn that Taden is plotting to steal the Goron's Trust Key. Polaris and Sirius reunite with Majin, and rush off to stop Taden. Day 4 Summary After fighting through Dongono's Cavern the trio catch Taden in the act of stealing the trust. However this act awakens the fearsome Mega Dongono, which proceeds to attack them all. The four are forced to work together in order to defeat the beast. Mega Dongono dies in a massive explosion and Polaris escapes out through a tunnel with the others. They emerge onto Hyrule Field where the Battle of Disharmony is taking place. Elizabeth Bryce's blood magic inadvertently causes Sirius and Majin to begin mindlessly attacking the Zora forces, while an empowered Taden flees with the trust key among the chaos. Realizing Beth is responsible for their actions Polaris confronts the badly injured cult leader. He discovers Beth's sword is really the Starborne Edge, and Elizabeth revels that she is Kae's daughter from the future. Polaris decides to spare her and together they escape from the Hylian forces in battle. Day 5-6 Summary Polaris reluctantly orders Beth to be taken in by the Zora tribe in order to be healed. Later after questioning her she tells Polaris the story of how she betrayed her mother. Polaris contemplates killing her, but believing she can be redeemed decides against it. Day 7 Summary King Tiburon gives Polaris a new quest. He tasks him with finding the location of the hidden timeshift stone vault from the three dragons of the land. Later in the day Polaris meets with the real Kaimu and discovers Kaimu is his ancient ancestor. At night Zora's Domain is assaulted by Davus Fulmen who has come to erase Polaris' line from existence. Davus nearly succeeds when Kaimu is killed and Polaris ceases to exist. However Severa manages to reverse time with her timestone crusher. Kaimu and Polaris are brought back to life and Polaris kills Davus. Later the group learns that King Tiburon had been poisoned by Rathon. They then take off to find the water dragon, and heal the king with one of her magic scales.